


Summoning Jutsu

by medb



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Редко кто задумывается, откуда берутся те разумные тотемные животные, которых призывают ниндзя.<br/>И, разумеется, очень нечасто кому-то приходят в голову мысли о последствиях сделок с другими Мирами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summoning Jutsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для _**Дарада**_.

_I know I can't stay by your side forever,_  
But I know I won't forget your beauty…  
 **Stratovarius**

 

По ровной глади реки, похожей на лезвие огромного клинка, играют блики рыжих огней. Вдоль берега прямо на ветвях деревьев тянется длинная цепь красно-белых фонариков, неподвижных и полупризрачных в летних сумерках. А над головой простирает крылья темно-темно сиреневое небо, тоже ровное и гладкое, без луны, без единой звезды.  
Ти-ши-на.  
Фонарики дышат в темноте, как души невинных детей. И если замереть и не шевелиться, и долго-долго смотреть куда-нибудь в сторону, или даже прямо на поверхность реки, может показаться, что эти фонарики куда-то плывут. Медленно-медленно плывут прямо по воздуху, словно их держат не ветви деревьев, а чьи-то невидимые руки.  
Узкий горбатый мостик похож на выгнувшую спину кошку. Тсунаде неподвижно стоит в самом центре, тяжело опираясь на резные деревянные перила, и молча, неподвижно смотрит вниз. Под мостом вода темная и глухая, как бездна колодца. А где-то чуть сбоку мерцают фонарики.  
Тсунаде не верит в призраков.  
Поэтому, когда в черно-сиреневой воде вместо ее отражения вдруг медленно всплывает чужое лицо, она не удивляется, ничего не говорит и просто закрывает глаза. Потому что не хочет видеть чужую устало-спокойно-виноватую улыбку.  
Летняя ночь теплая и совершенно безветренная. Пауза в бесконечном движении. Затянувшийся антракт.  
Или… закулисье?..  
Тсунаде больше не смотрит ни вниз, на воду, на гладкую поверхность речного клинка, ни на красно-белые, как татуировки на чужом бледном лице, фонарики на ветвях.  
Но когда бездеятельную глухую тишину ночи вдруг самым бесцеремонным образом разбивает, словно старое зеркало, самый пошлый и нелепый звук, который только можно было придумать в подобной ситуации, Тсунаде вздрагивает, почти содрогается всем телом и стремительно распахивает глаза.  
В воде больше нет никакого отражения. Только сиреневое небо и огни фонариков вдоль берега.  
А на перилах прямо рядом с ее левым локтем сидит большая бородавчатая жаба. Чуть щурит хитро-насмешливо-добрые желтые глаза с горизонтальными зрачками и басисто повторяет:  
\- Ква.  
Тсунаде по-прежнему молчит – потому что горло перехватило, сдавило до боли – и неотрывно смотрит на неожиданного собеседника.  
Ти-ши-на.  
А потом медленно поднимается ветер, и река перестает быть лезвием клинка, морщится мелкими всплесками, как смятая салфетка, а отражения фонариков вздрагивают и плывут куда-то вперед, вниз по течению.  
Но Тсунаде по-прежнему не обращает на них никакого внимания.  
Она стоит и молчит, и почти не дышит. И ни о чем, совсем-совсем ни о чем не думает.  
А потом достает из запаха кимоно красно-белый шелковый платок, медленно, осторожно, почти бережно берет в руки жабу, стараясь не надавить слишком сильно на ее нежное желтоватое пузико, мельком мысленно поражается тому, что кожа жабы совсем не холодная и мокрая, а почти сухая, чуть-чуть шероховатая, и так же осторожно заворачивает жабу в платок, оставляя снаружи голову с насмешливо-ласковыми желтыми глазами. Обеими руками, почему-то дрожащими, прижимает жабу к груди, переводит взгляд на темно-сиреневое небо и с силой зажмуривается, до черно-красных пятен перед глазами.  
И почти слышит в голове чуть обиженно-шутливый голос:  
 _А как же поцелуй?_  
Тсунаде по-прежнему молчит и только хмурится, одновременно улыбаясь, хотя хочется смеяться и плакать, а потом отворачивается от реки и медленным шагом спускается с моста, выпрямив спину, гордо расправив плечи.  
И впервые за много-много лет снова по-настоящему чувствует себя принцессой.

_…Редко кто задумывается, откуда берутся те разумные тотемные животные, которых призывают ниндзя._  
 _И, разумеется, очень нечасто кому-то приходят в голову мысли о последствиях сделок с другими Мирами._  
 _…Техника Призыва, несмотря на всю свою внешнюю простоту и легкость, считается одной из самых сильных и опасных. Прежде всего – для того, кто пытается ее использовать. Одно время данная техника даже относилась к Запрещенным._  
 _…Человек, желающий научиться Технике Призыва, подписывает договор с другим Миром, Миром тотемных животных. Пункты этого договора настолько просты и понятны, что зачастую опускаются, не озвучиваются, остаются без внимания. И большинство ниндзя просто не знают о главном Правиле._  
 _Равно как никто не задумывается, почему можно научиться призывать только какой-то один вид животных._  
 _…Человек, хотя бы раз в жизни использовавший Технику Призыва, обречен после смерти возродиться тем тотемным животным, которое когда-то призывал._  
 _Круг замкнется._

А через четыре дня Митараши Анко найдет на пороге своего дома пригревшегося в солнечных лучах маленького белого ужика.


	2. Пути силы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Подарок для _**Къянти**_ , на вызов _«Гамабунта, Сюкаку. Гамабунта впервые встречается с Сюкаку в дни, когда первый ещё не был богом, а второй уже был Хвостатым. Однохвостый буквально потрясает Жаба своей силой. Не обязательны битва/выяснение превосходства, ни о каком слэше не может быть речи. И да, лично мне Жаб не кажется простачком, но всё на твое усмотрение))) Понятие "сила" может трактоваться в любом аспекте»._

Курительная трубка и черная повязка на глаз. И еще расшитая цветными лоскутами жилетка, как у бродячего циркача.  
И все. Вот и все его нехитрое имущество, единственные вещи, которыми он располагает.  
К такому… сложно привыкнуть.  
Гамабунта нахмурился, пытаясь набить трубку табаком. Все-таки перепончатые лапы для этого были не особенно удобны… Интересно, зачем ему присоски на кончиках пальцев?  
В воздухе стоял густой и едкий сиреневый дым, больше похожий на туман, лениво переползал из угла в угол. Он здорово раздражал и сушил нежную кожу, но Гамабунта стойко терпел: на улице было еще хуже. На улице повсюду высились болезненно искривленные деревья, небо хронически затягивали низкие тяжелые тучи, резкий ветер пытался проникнуть под кожу и освежевать живьем… и вообще весь пейзаж был настолько унылым, что даже самая крепкая и устойчивая психика оказывалась подвержена мыслям о самоубийстве. Поэтому Гамабунта предпочитал сидеть в пабе.  
Помещение это не имело постоянных границ, буквально каждую минуту его очертания расплывались и растекались. Вокруг возникали все новые и новые лица (если, конечно, ЭТО можно было назвать лицами), нескончаемый гул неприятно ввинчивался в уши. Первое время – первые несколько месяцев, наверное – Гамабунта пристально разглядывал своих соседей, теперь все эти безобразные рожи осточертели ему до тошноты.  
Он только-только закончил набивать трубку, как за его столик вдруг бесцеремонно опустилась огромная песочно-охряная фигура. Гамабунта едва не подавился, когда сообразил, что это был один из Высших, кажется, Однохвостый.  
\- Жаба, - черно-желтые глаза мазнули по нему безразличным взглядом, - вали отсюда.  
Тело буквально само собой почти подорвалось исполнять приказание, но Гамабунта усилием воли остался на месте и мрачно бросил:  
\- Сам вали.  
Не то чтобы он был самоубийцей… Но за долгие месяцы сидения здесь Гамабунта наслушался самых разных разговоров, в том числе и о Высших, и у него появилась одна идея, которую очень хотелось проверить на практике: а если его здесь убьют – он снова переродится?  
Где и кем?  
\- Любопытные мысли для такой мелочи, - неожиданно протянул Однохвостый, и Гамабунта едва не прикусил себе язык, сообразив, что Высшие спокойно могут читать мысли.  
Однохвостый потребовал себе еды, и следующие несколько минут (часов? дней?) Гамабунта молча, стараясь ни о чем не думать, наблюдал за тем, как Высший втягивал в себя кубометры концентрированной темно-синей чакры, расфасованной в прозрачные цилиндрические сосуды. Закончив трапезу, Однохвостый поднялся и молча подтолкнул к нему последний оставшийся сосуд.  
\- Пожри, жаба. Долгое время ты в этом мире без подпитки не выдержишь.  
Гамабунта молча смотрел на него, не спеша притрагиваться к неожиданному угощению, хотя все внутренности скрутило от дикого голода.  
Высший неприятно ухмыльнулся, скаля клыки:  
\- У тебя действительно любопытные мысли. Давненько в этом мусорном ведре не появлялось никого интересного, - он развернулся к выходу и уже на пороге бросил, оглянувшись через плечо. – Главная твоя проблема в том, что ты еще пока слишком хорошо помнишь, как это – быть человеком.  
Гамабунта только сейчас заметил, что все остальные разговоры давно стихли и его самого сверлила добрая сотня пристальных взглядов. Он длинно выругался, быстро всосал в себя предложенную чакру (отказываться от халявы из глупой гордости было не в его стиле) и, резко поднявшись, тоже направился к выходу из паба.  
Думать над причинами такой внезапной милости одного из Высших не хотелось совсем.  
Сила. Единственное, что имеет значение в мире Тотемных Животных – это сила.  
Сила как энергия.  
Сила как способность действовать.  
Сила как власть и влияние.  
Сила как сущность, смысл, значение всего существования.  
Гамабунте очень не хватало силы… но он ни за что не согласился бы отдать за нее ту цену, которую платили Высшие.  
Даже абсолютное могущество не стоит того, чтобы закладывать свою душу.  
Поэтому… поэтому Гамабунта пойдет своим путем – как всегда делал это в прошлой жизни. А для начала ему нужно раздобыть себе меч.

И когда-нибудь – когда-нибудь – он обязательно сойдется в схватке с самим Однохвостым.

 

 

_январь – июнь 2008_


End file.
